Confession
by rukawa's honey
Summary: Someone will finally confess to Sakura!! I won't say the pairing coz it'll be total spoiler! so go on and read..c: R&R PLs. dont flame me if you don't agree with what I wrote. chapter 3 is up!!! c:
1. A Misleading Confession

Confessions  
  
Someone will finally confess to Sakura! I won't say the pairing so go on and read! c: R&R. PLEASE don't flame me if you don't agree with what I wrote. Just say it straight you like it or you don't like it. No "Go to hell" stuff PLEASE. That's just about it..c:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Card Captor Sakura! c:  
  
Sakura woke up. "It's going to be a wonderful day! Ohayou Kero – chan!"  
  
Kero emerged from his drawer. "Ohayou," He greeted sleepily. "I think I'm gonna sleep some more..I'm tires from playing video games all day trying to beat Spinnel's top score."  
  
"Okay. Suit yourself." Sakura shrugged.  
  
She went down to the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayou, Oniichan! Ohayou, Otousan! Ohayou, Okasan!" Sakura greeted.  
  
"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Fujitaka said as laid down Sakura's plate in front of her.  
  
"It's late..Kaijuu."  
  
Sakura had an urge to step on Touya's foot but abandoned the idea anyway.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I really hate it when he makes her sad. She cries so much and he doesn't care! But all I can do is be happy for her."  
  
(I won't say the identity of this person..as of now..)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Ohayou Sakura-chan! Can you come at my house tomorrow?"  
  
"I think so.."  
  
"My mom will be there. Come at around tea time. Is it okay?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Come in." Sonomi welcomed Sakura in the house.  
  
She took of her shoes. She was led to the living room. Tomoyo was already there. They drank tea and ate cakes.  
  
The door bell rang. It turned out to be one of Ms. Daidouji's business associates.  
  
"Tomoyo, please bring Sakura to your room you two can stay there. I'm going to have a meeting."  
  
Tomoyo followed right away.  
  
"What nice kids."  
  
"Tomoyo is very obedient and Sakura, my niece, is very nice."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo was very quiet in the room.  
  
"Ne, Tomoyo can I see your latest sketches?"  
  
Tomoyo absent-mindedly handed Sakura her sketchbook.  
  
"Sugoii!" Sakura gushed as she pored over Tomoyo's drawings.  
  
Tomoyo stood up.  
  
"Sakura, I have sometind to tell you."  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked without looking up from what she was looking at.  
  
"Are you still hung on Li?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What I mean is do you still like Li?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Tomoyo was advancing on her.  
  
"The thing is I really like you."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Of course, Tomoyo, you're my best friend."  
  
"No..I like you more than a friend."  
  
Tomoyo cornered Sakura.  
  
Sakura stifled a laugh. "Oh..(laughs nervously)..look at the time..It's getting late..I have to go home now.."Sakura said nervously.  
  
She ducked from Tomoyo and left the room.  
  
Sakura hurriedly left the house.  
  
Tomoyo was standing by the window in her room.  
  
What the hell was that? It scared me to death! I hope it's nothing but a strange nightmare.  
  
Sakura shuddered. She shook off the horrible feeling that has taken over her.  
  
"It gives me the creeps." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
AN: Surprised? Haha..it's girl-girl..yeah,yeah. I had the idea while I was listening to 'Fruits Candy' song in the CCS Soundtrack. BTW it was sung by Tomoyo and Sakura's seiyuu. 


	2. I don't know what to do

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I only wish I did.  
  
This thing is finally updated!! C: after months!! c: Anyway read and review!!  
  
"Did I really say that?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sakura, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked without looking up from what she was looking at.  
  
"Are you still hung on Li?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What I mean is do you still like Li?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Tomoyo was advancing on her.  
  
"The thing is I really like you."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Of course, Tomoyo, you're my best friend."  
  
"No..I like you more than a friend."  
  
Tomoyo cornered Sakura.  
  
*end*  
  
"I really did huh? Guess I blew it up this time..real bad. Just the thought makes me feel so distressed. What made me say that to her."  
  
I really wanted to kick myself instead I let out an exhausted sigh.  
  
"She'll definitely avoid me..for as long as I live. Or maybe not MAYBE she'll avoid me for a while and put it behind us..MAYBE..I sure hope so.."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"I'm pretty sure that I heard it all correctly, right?" Sakura asked herself.  
  
"That's right." Sakura answered herself.  
  
"It did happen, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Kero pressed the pause button on his controller.  
  
"What are you doing? You've been acting weird since you got home. Are you practicing for some school play?"  
  
"What came over her to say such thing?"  
  
"This all so confusing."  
  
'You're the one who's confusing.' Kero thought. "You haven't answered my question yet."  
  
"What question? I don't remember you asking me one."  
  
"Never mind." 'You're so warped up with what you're doing, that's why you didn't hear me..'  
  
"Now where was I?" Sakura's face was free of the wrinkles that were forming on her forehead a while ago. "Oh! I remember now..!"  
  
Kero slapped his hand to his forehead. "Oh boy..here we go again."  
  
---The Next Morning---  
  
"I really hope I will survive this day.."  
  
Kero pushed his dresser open because he heard Sakura talking to herself AGAIN.  
  
"Will someone please!! please!! Hand me some aspirin or lend me earmuffs. She is so distressing!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Early?" Touya asked Sakura. "I must be dreaming."  
  
Sakura didn't mind him. She played with her breakfast.  
  
I'm so uptight.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay? You look a little pale."  
  
"That monster may be feeling sick because she ate a little too much last night."  
  
"What? I must be imagining things. I imagined an IDIOT trying to make my day start really bad."  
  
Touya scowled.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I skated as fast as I could to school.  
  
As soon as I reached the classroom, my hands were getting clammy. I slid open the door.  
  
"Ohayou! Minna!" I greeted.  
  
"Ohayou Tomoyo."  
  
".Ohayou.Sakura." Tomoyo greeted with such uncertainty.  
  
"Listen..Tomoyo..about what happened yesterday..let's just forget about it! Let's just put it behind us, or better yet let's imagine as if it never happened!"  
  
"Sure! Great!!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Sakura was on her bed writing on her diary.  
  
So I guess it didn't go as bad as I thought it would. That's cool. Anyway, I had a great day!!  
  
Sakura flopped back on her bed and sighed. She turned off the lights soon after that.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The Next Day  
  
--Lunch period--  
  
They went to their usual table, they share that table with other girls whom they don't really know but they're in the same year.  
  
"Nee..have you heard about the two new exchange students from Hong Kong?"  
  
"In the middle of the school year?"  
  
"Yeah! I heard that one's a girl and the other is a boy. A cute one!"  
  
"No kidding!!"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other.  
  
"Uuumm..excuse me.. I hope I'm not being rude but may I know if you know who these two new students are? And if possible what are their names?"  
  
"I don't exactly know who they are but I think their last name is Li."  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
A girl with shoulder length hair sauntered to their table with a cute guy.  
  
"Daidouji! Kinomoto! We've been looking for you all over already!!"  
  
"Meiling!! Syaoran!!"  
  
The girls at our table made room. The girls giggled when they caught sight of Li.  
  
I watched Sayoran's reaction closely. He rolled his eyes and stared at the sky.  
  
I giggled.  
  
"What's so funny Kinomoto?"  
  
"Nothing. Don't mind me.." I managed to say.  
  
AN: Sorry for the long wait but I got a wee bit delayed because of school work.. but I hope ou like it!! c: I want to thank Micchy No Koibito for reading this beforehand and gave me confidence posting this.. I thought it was kinda silly.. I hope you won't think it is. Anyway.. read and review!! 


	3. Drama Queen

Chapter 3 - Drama Queen  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS!! CLAMP does!! c:  
  
AN: happy reading! And please review (so that I'll know if the thing I wrote is good or if it sucks!)!! c: Thanks!!  
  
I am happy that Meiling and Syaoran have come, but I wonder why. It was weird because it was already the middle of the semester so why transfer to another school at this time. So I suspected that there must be something wrong like there's a new card.  
  
"Sakura - chan? What are you thinking about again?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You know what you've been acting real strange since lunch period. Could it be Syaoran that's bothering you?" Meiling asked.  
  
I blushed. "No!" I said defensively.  
  
"Then what were you thinking about?" Tomoyo asked again.  
  
"Uuumm..let's see.. I was thinking about why you and Syaoran transferred here in the middle of the term."  
  
"To answer your question, it's a secret!! Wahahahah!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"I have news for you Kero! Syaoran and Meiling are back."  
  
Kero choked on his food. He coughed. Kero was turning purple. Sakura patted Kero on the back. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah.." He managed to mumble. "Just shocked."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know maybe because after they left Tomoeda became quieter compared to the time when they here. Wonder what havoc did they bring with them this time?"  
  
Sakura fell from her chair. She sighed. "Do you really despise them that much?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Sometimes I just can't understand you."  
  
*************************************************************************** ***********  
  
"Hey! Sakura I just had this childish thought maybe you would be nice enough to accompany me?" "Is that okay?"  
  
Meiling frowned, her thumbs pointing down.  
  
"How about this? Listen I have tickets to a rock concert downtown want to come with me?"  
  
Meiling sighed. "You really are hopeless when it comes to dating. No wonder you mom wanted me to come with you."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Meiling, I wish you could do me a favor I won't be there to help Syaoran in Japan, can you do that for me? I'm worried about him."  
  
"Consider it done!" Meiling said happily.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Syaoran sat back down on the sofa. "Do I really sound stupid?"  
  
"Not really but you're bringing her to the wrong places! You're supposed to bring her to quiet places, you know the place that you TWO alone will share."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"A play. Or maybe a romantic movie and a candle light dinner after. Don't bring her to noisy places, the places where you could bring anyone but with your actions and your dates show her how you really feel."  
  
"You really are serious about this thing huh?"  
  
"How could I not be serious?! This is the time of your life Syaoran!!"  
  
"Sakura, I want to invite you to a movie and dinner afterwards. How does that sound?"  
  
"Perfect!! Now call her up!!" Meiling said as she shoved the phone in his face.  
  
My hands were cold and clammy as I dialed her phone number. Ring.Ring.Ring..Click.. Hi! You've reached the Kinomoto household but we're not here please leave a message and we'll call you right..  
  
The message was cut. "Hello?" a panting voice spoke.  
  
"Ano.eto.Is Sakura there?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Sakura, this is Syaoran. I just want to invite you to a movie maybe tomorrow night and then dinner afterwards. If it's okay with you."  
  
"I have to go to Tomoyo's recital tomorrow."  
  
"Maybe some other night then?"  
  
".Tomoyo's recital is in the morning till 3. So I have enough time to go with you!"  
  
"Hontou?!"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Nothing. Let's meet by the cinemas. So see you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
I clicked the off button on the phone.  
  
"So how did it go?" Meiling prodded me.  
  
"She agreed."  
  
Meling shrieked in happiness. "I'm sooo happy for you! Meiling Li, you are a genius!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
-The next morning-  
  
Sunlight filtered in the room of Sakura. Kero opened his drawer and saw Sakura all dressed up.  
  
"Where are you going? I thought you said that there was no cheering practice today?"  
  
""There is none really. But Tomoyo asked me if I could watch her recital today. And I'm also going out tonight with Syaoran."  
  
That woke Kero up. "WHAT?! You're going out with that boy?!"  
  
"Kero.he's not as bad as you think he is."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Oh.come on.If I promise to bring leftover for you will you at least be nice to him?"  
  
"Just for one day!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
""Then I approve!" "Ok then.I'm leaving now."  
  
"Don't forget your promise."  
  
"I won't." I said as I closed the door.  
  
"Kero.Kero.you never change.you'll always be like that.you'll always be greedy."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I arrived at the school where Tomoyo is waiting for me.  
  
The recital will start at 12 and it's only 9 so Tomoyo is still in school for lat minute rehearsals.  
  
I was quite surprised when I came to school. The varsity players who usually make a lot of noise were quiet. I looked to where they were staring.  
  
A girl about our age or maybe older was walking by the field. She had long white-blonde hair, blue eyes and she was wearing a micro-mini skirt!  
  
No idea everybody is staring at her.  
  
I had to pass by the field to go to the music room, so I passed her by.  
  
Syaoran jogged over. "Hey, Sakura, See you tonight okay?"  
  
"Definitely!" I smiled.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I was eyeing the gorgeous soccer player by the field.  
  
Oh.forgive me if I'm being rude.my name is Dana Winters. I'm new here in Tomoeda. I'm from California.  
  
So back to the soccer player, he had brown hair and amber eyes. And he was so cute!!  
  
He went jogging near me, I thought he couldn't resist my temptations but turns out he was going to talk to a totally unattractive girl!! She had long brown hair and green eyes.  
  
I'm prettier than her! I schemed a perfect plan.  
  
I walked towards them. I faked a fall so I would accidentally fall on the cute soccer player.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The girl who had blonde hair was walking towards their direction.  
  
She tripped.  
  
It looked phony. So phony.  
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"The sun.it's so hot.I can't stand it."  
  
The sun huh? It's not even that hot because summer just finished. What a narrow-minded person.  
  
"Do you want me to bring you to the clinic?"  
  
"Yes.Please."  
  
"Ano.Sakura.You won't mind would you?"  
  
"No.It's okay."  
  
Syaoran accompanied the girl to the clinic.  
  
"What a drama queen." I mumbled under my breath as I walked to the music room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ What is this? Could Sakura be ACTUALLY jealous by what Syaoran is doing to Dana?? Find out in the next chapter Divergence. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
AN: So how was it?? PLEASE don't forget to read and review!! And also sorry if it takes long on the updates.I want it to be really nice so I'm taking a lot of time on it.  
  
Sorry for the typographical and grammatical errors. Email me at innocent_fire19@yahoo.com for your comments and suggestions. I appreciate you comments and suggestions! Thanks!! 


	4. Divergence

Chapter 4- Divergence  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
AN: Please review! Thanks!! If you want to flame me email it personally at innocent_fire19@yahoo.com  
  
(-*-*-*- scene changes)  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
I'm so thrilled! He ditched that girl for me!! You should have seen her face!! I'm triumphant once again!! Nobody can stop me from planning all these after all I get what I want!!  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Please stay.I don't like being alone."  
  
"But I have practice."  
  
"I'll explain it to your sempai later. I'll tell him that you accompanied me here."  
  
"Okay.but I'll stay here for a little while only."  
  
"By the way I'm Dana Winters."  
  
"Syaoran Li."  
  
They shook hands.  
  
A little while becomes an hour then two then three.  
  
"I'm feeling so much better now. Thanks!"  
  
They went out together.  
  
"Let's eat lunch. My treat." Dana said.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
"Sakura, are you okay? You've been quiet since you got here."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Actually I'm feeling the exact opposite of fine. I hate that girl! She is such a fraud! I mean how could Syaoran see through her act! What is this I'm feeling jealousy? NAH!!  
  
"Meiling said she'd be going to my recital too. Why don't you sit beside her later?"  
  
"Great!!"  
  
They walked out of the school and rode in Tomoyo's car.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
- Dana -  
  
Dana giggled.  
  
"You know what? You're so funny!"  
  
As if?! If he weren't cute I would have dissed him what a lame joke!  
  
"So tell me more about you."  
  
"I'm from HK, I'm here with my cousin.basically that's it."  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Actually.no.I don't have one. But I like this certain girl."  
  
Ooohhh.he's talking about me!! I can't believe he's actually hinting!! I'm so flattered but I have to act hard to get!!  
  
"Syaoran, as much as I love hanging out with you I have to go home but can we meet later at 6 at the Penguin Park and maybe you could tour me around. I wouldn't take no for an answer."  
  
With that I stood up from our table.  
  
He stuttered.  
  
He must have been so thrilled that I asked him out!!  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Tomoyo's recital went well. After the recital I bid farewell to both Meiling and Tomoyo so that I could prepare for tonight.  
  
I took a shower and put on a sundress. The colors of the dress brought out the color of my eyes. I chose low-heeled sandals so that I could walk comfortably in case Syaoran decides to take a walk.  
  
I finished around 6:50 PM.  
  
"I'm running late!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Itekimasu!"  
  
"Itterasai!" My father said.  
  
I reached the cinemas at around 7:20.  
  
Syaoran was not yet there.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
By 6 sharp I was at the park. Dana arrived 15 minutes later. I tried to explain to her that I had a date at 7. But she wouldn't listen.  
  
-8:15PM-  
  
"Dana, I have to go. I should have left an hour ago."  
  
"But Syaoran the night is still young.."  
  
"I have to go." I said firmly.  
  
I stood up from the benches and sprinted to the cinemas.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
What could be taking Syaoran so long?  
  
I glanced at my watch. It read 8:15. I've been standing here for an hour already and my feet are starting to bug me. The mosquitoes are starting to get vicious now.  
  
"Sakura.be patient.he has a reason for being late."  
  
- 9PM -  
  
"Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"Nagasaki-sempai!"  
  
"Do you need a ride home?"  
  
"Thanks. But no I'm meeting someone here."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Syaoran came running.  
  
"Oh! He's here already.."  
  
The blonde girl came into view. "And he brought somebody." I finished flatly.  
  
"Sakura! I'm sorry.."  
  
"Hey! You know what, Nagasaki-sempai, I would love taking up your offer. Can you please drive me home." I asked.  
  
"Sure. Go in." He stepped out of the car and opened the door for me.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then they drove off leaving Syaoran with his mouth hanging open.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Sakura reached her room and flopped back on her bed.  
  
"So how did your date go?" Kero asked Sakura. "Where are my leftovers?"  
  
"Don't ask and no leftovers."  
  
"What?! No leftovers!" Kero cried.  
  
The phone rang. I went downstairs. The machine picked it up. "Hi! You're reached the Kinomoto household but we're not here at the moment please leave your message after the beep."  
  
"Sakura, this is Syaoran. If ever you're there please pick up."  
  
"Good thing I didn't pick up." Sakura said as she went to the kitchen.  
  
A note was waiting for her on the kitchen table.  
  
Sakura, There are leftovers in the ref. If you get home early, Dad and I are out. He's out for some overtime work and I'm out with my friends. I'll be back not later than midnight. Dad said he'd be here in the morning. Take care.  
  
Touya "Guess I'm home alone." "Kero!" I called.  
  
I fixed him up something to eat.  
  
"This is the least I can do after not bringing you leftovers."  
  
Kero wasn't listening to her anymore instead he was digging in his food.  
  
"I wish I had a simple life like yours Kero."  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
:Syaoran:  
  
"I'm home." I said wearily.  
  
"What happened?" Meiliing asked.  
  
"It went bad."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because Dana had to come along."  
  
"Who the hell is Dana?!"  
  
"I'm not in the mood to talk."  
  
"Call Sakura!"  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed her phone number. The phone jus rang and rang until the machine picked it up.  
  
I put the phone down and shook my head.  
  
"Care telling me?"  
  
Meiling and Syaoran went to the kitchen of their apartment.  
  
"Wei, can you please make tea for the both of us?"  
  
As Wei made tea the two sat down.  
  
"This morning I was at soccer practice there was a new student named Dana Winters. She fainted so I accompanied her to the clinic. She asked me out for lunch and then for dinner.."  
  
"Why didn't you decline?"  
  
"I was about to when she left the restaurant."  
  
Meiling put a hand on her forehead and sighed.  
  
"Oh boy.."  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
-Monday morning-  
  
:Sakura:  
  
I put on my uniform and walked to school with Tomoyo.  
  
"How did your date go?"  
  
"Don't ask. Or better yet ask Syaoran himself." I spat.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't mind me. Let's change the topic okay?"  
  
:Syaoran:  
  
I went to school early so I could talk to Sakura.  
  
Dana was already there.  
  
"Syaoran! Over here!"  
  
I couldn't possibly ignore her.  
  
'With a voice as loud as that you'll be able to hear her if you lived in Mars.'  
  
(AN: That line is sarcastic.)  
  
I walked to her side. "Hey." I said as unenthusiastically as I could.  
  
"Good Morning!"  
  
'What's so good in the morning if you're the first person to greet me? The morning would be good if Sakura were here..'  
  
She linked her are in my arm. As if on cue, Sakura entered the school.  
  
:Sakura:  
  
Tomoyo and I were talking about her recital as we were walking to the school. The first thing I saw was Dana with Syaoran.  
  
"Nee, Sakura, are you okay?"  
  
"No! I'm NOT fine!" I hissed. Tomoyo looked to where I was looking at.  
  
"Oh.. I see.. You're jealous!" She teased.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"You are! You're turning green with jealousy!"  
  
"It's not true!"  
  
"Sakura is JEALOUS!"  
  
"You're saying nonsense stuff." I said as I walked to the lockers.  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
They saw Meiling by the lockers.  
  
"What's so funny, Daidouji."  
  
"Sakura is.."  
  
I put a hand over her mouth. "Is in a good mood today." I finished lamely.  
  
"You're hiding something from me." Meiling said suspiciously.  
  
"Nee, Tomoyo we're not hiding anything from Meiling aren't we?" I said that and stepped on her foot. hard.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"So are we hiding anything?"  
  
I looked at Tomoyo straight in the eye.  
  
"No. We're not hiding anything." Tomoyo finally said.  
  
I sighed. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
AN: So? How was it? Please review!! Please write as many reviews as you can! Thanks!! Thank You so much!! Anyway watch out for chapter 5 - Clash and Jealousy!!  
  
Sorry for the typographical and grammatical errors I made.. *Grins sheepishly*  
  
Comments and suggestions are welcome at innocent_fire19@yahoo.com  
  
Email your flames personally at fiery_ice19@37.com  
  
Wait for chapter 5 okay??  
  
THANKS AGAIN!! 


	5. Clash and Jealousy

Chapter 5 - Clash and Jealousy  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS! But I own the ones that my imagination gave life to! ;p  
  
(-*-*-*- scene breaks)  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
"Good Morning! My sweet cherry blossom!"  
  
He kissed the picture he secretly took at the school fair.  
  
He dressed up and went to school.  
  
(AN: intrigued? You'll get to know him later. Heheh! As for now, IT'S A SECRET!)  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Sakura sat on her desk.  
  
Their teacher entered the room.  
  
"Class, we have a new student here with us. Her name is Dana Winters."  
  
I groaned inwardly.  
  
She was wearing our uniform in an indecent way. Her skirt is way shorter than ours and her blouse is so small.  
  
'I resign! She is the kind of person who lacks attention that she needs to do this stuff just to get noticed. Pathetic.'  
  
"Hi! My name is Dana Winters. I'm from California. Well, that's just about it!"  
  
The boys were hooting now. They were fighting where Dana would sit.  
  
Girls were now shooting daggers at Dana.  
  
Finally she was given a seat; Tomoyo's seat. Tomoyo was moved to the far end of the room.  
  
'This is not my day! Why of all places?! Why oh why?!'  
  
  
  
  
  
I wanted to cry out in protest but of course I remained in my seat and kept quiet.  
  
  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
  
  
:Syaoran:  
  
  
  
  
  
I didn't get the chance to talk to Sakura this morning because Dana dragged me to the office with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
'She is so irritating and pushy! If I weren't nice I would have told her to buzz off'  
  
  
  
  
  
The bell rang for lunch.  
  
  
  
  
  
The hallway was crowded with students. I walked slowly outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Guess who's waiting for me?  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Sakura went out of the classroom with Tomoyo.  
  
"Ano..Kinomoto - san? Can I walk you to lunch?"  
  
"Nagasaki - sempai! You surprised me. I would love taking up your offer."  
  
  
  
"Say, Tomoyo? You haven't seen Meiling haven't you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't we go to her classroom?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that okay with you Nagasaki - sempai?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked down the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi! Sakura!!" An irritating and high-pitched voice called out.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Dana, she was waving wildly at us and her arm was linked with Syaoran's arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
We walked over to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
I pasted a smile on my face.  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
:Syaoran:  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and a guy who was in 3rd year went over to us.  
  
"Hi. Li-kun." Tomoyo greeted.  
  
Sakura had this funny smile on her face. It was too wide.  
  
"Sakura, I hope you're not mad about.."  
  
"We just stopped by to say hi and nothing else." Sakura said stiffly. "Oh..and I hope I'm not being rude but he's Nagasaki - sempai."  
  
The guy held out his hand.  
  
"Nagasaki - sempai, Syaoran Li and Dana Winters. Okay, introduction over we can go now." She said icily.  
  
"Oh wait Sakura! Why don't he have lunch together?"  
  
"Sure." Sakura said unenthusiastically.  
  
But of course little miss I'm so dense couldn't have realized that.  
  
"By the way you haven't seen Meiling or have you?"  
  
"She said she'll be late. She has a practice of some sort or something like that.  
  
"Oh.." was all Sakura could say.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
:Sakura:  
  
They sat on their usual table under the cherry blossoms.  
  
"Are you planning to do anything on Saturday, Sakura?"  
  
"Nope. I'm free. Why?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you out for this play.."  
  
"I'd love to come!" I said replying on impulse. Then I looked at Syaoran. He looked crestfallen.  
  
Victory!!  
  
(after lunch)  
  
"Ne, Sakura-chan, why did you do that to Li-kun?"  
  
"Do what?" I said acting innocently.  
  
"I know you know what I mean."  
  
"I did nothing."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes were freaking me out.  
  
"Really. I didn't do anything."  
  
Meiling came walking to them.  
  
"What is this I'm hearing Kinomoto? You were going out with another guy besides Syaoran."  
  
"She did. She had lunch with Nagasaki-sempai." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Soccer captain. Dark hair and grey eyes, he's really cute actually."  
  
"I also heard about what happened last Saturday. Syaoran's really sorry about it."  
  
"Whatever. I'll spend the remaining lunch period in the library okay? See you after school." I said as I stood up and grabbed by books.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
:Sakura:  
  
I didn't go to the library really. I went to the restroom. All right I'll admit, I am jealous! I don't like Dana because she's so close to Syaoran. And Syaoran doesn't complain! He's starting to like her. And where does that put me then? Down in the dumps, I guess. I don't want to see my future for all I know I might be an old maid.  
  
Tears started to fall from my eyes. I sniffed. I cried for a good 5 minutes before somebody else entered the restroom. Guess who entered. Dana.  
  
I brushed my tears away quickly. I rinsed my face.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hi.."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Quick! I need an idea. "Uuumm..I have a runny nose."  
  
"Oh..I see." She said as she rummaged through her bag. "There it is!" She got a perfume bottle from her bag and sprayed it on her. I wouldn't say some because she practically took a bath with her perfume.  
  
"See you, Sakura!"  
  
I sneezed. "Jeez.. Now I really have a runny nose."  
  
I left the restroom and went to the clinic.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
:Syaoran:  
  
I can't believe my luck! Here I am stuck with Dana instead of hanging out with Sakura. She is so irritating and her perfume bugs me.  
  
I sneezed again.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Are you coming down with colds? Because when I was in the restroom Sakura was feeling a bit awful too."  
  
Sakura? Colds? Probably she smelled a whiff of your perfume and then she started to sneeze. Like me..  
  
I sneezed again. "I probably am."  
  
"Maybe you should go to the clinic."  
  
"Maybe I should."  
  
"Oh! Let me go with you."  
  
The bell rang.  
  
*Whew* Saved by the bell.  
  
"Unfortunately, the bell has rung."  
  
"But I could get an excuse."  
  
"Really you don't need to. I'll be fine." I assured her.  
  
"If that's what you say.. But if you need anything okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ditched her finally!! I feel so great! No more annoying Dana! At least I can be alone even for just a short time. I won't hear her irritating voice yelling in my ear for at least an hour or two.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Like it? Keep on reading for chapter 6 - Coincidence Again R&R!! Onegai!!  
  
Sorry for the typographical errors!  
  
If you wish to flame me email it personally at fiery_ice@37.com  
  
Any comments or suggestions email me at innocent_fire19@yahoo.com  
  
-September 6, 2002- 


End file.
